


Coat Closet

by jmandrake



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmandrake/pseuds/jmandrake
Summary: You know the one.





	Coat Closet

Perry falls with a clatter of hangers against the back wall of the coat closet. Probably Heinz didn’t mean to throw him that hard (not hard, exactly, just enough for Perry to trip over his heels), but Heinz is still coming toward him, stiff-kneed, a flush on his face from the champagne, glass abandoned somewhere behind him. He pushes through the coats and breathes in front of Perry. He’s still wearing that fuzzy purple monstrosity he picked up about ten minutes ago. It squares off his shoulders, and when Heinz leans in closer, he nearly blocks out the light. Perry forgets sometimes how tall he is, until Heinz is nearly curling over him, dragging Perry up for another punch, a tumble of fists. That’s not what’s happening now. Heinz smiles and his fingers slip lightly over Perry’s knuckles, a touch Perry doesn’t have a word for. It’s not threatening, or irritated. Or even irritating. It’s—he thinks it— _nice_ , it’s—oh Lord—tender. Perry looks up into Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s smile, and there are things about it that strike him for the first time: the tilt-tip way it curves to the right, the scrunch in his nose. He counts backward over the number of times he has seen him smile. Not many. Not enough. Heinz Doofenshmirtz smiles and tugs a little on the sleeve of Perry’s suit, to steady himself, and Perry suddenly feels like he needs the wall at his back just to keep himself on two feet.

“I’ve had—a thought, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz says. His voice sounds a bit hoarse from all the yelling earlier, from the wine, from the stuffy warmth of the room. “Roger’s party. I mean. It’s practically ruined itself, you know?” His hand slips from Perry’s arm and onto the wall, propping himself up so that his face is even closer to Perry’s. “If I get involved, I’ll just make it better somehow, by accident. That’s the way it goes. But the party’s already a clunker, a distraction. When _we_ fight, you know, that _means_ something. Maybe the best thing to do—or, the worst thing, I mean, the … the _evil_ thing—would be to keep you in here, because a party without _you_ , Perry the Platypus, well, that’s—that’s already pretty painful. A disaster. Just what Roger deserves.” 

Heinz can’t quite get the tone of his speech right. There’s none of the usual pizzazz, just a whisper that sounds like he’s trying to talk himself into something. His arm is resting on Perry’s shoulder, and he’s still got that smile that’s like, _why, why has Perry never gotten to see it before_ , a smile that shoots warm through Perry’s limbs and makes it feel all right—better than all right, he thinks—when Heinz slides against him and touches his lips to Perry’s ear. It knocks Perry’s hat askew, and Heinz laughs—oh my God—and hums when Perry puts his arms around him and thinks seriously about never letting him leave.


End file.
